


Taking Turns

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is only so strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Eleven prompt(s) used: “You'll be back.”, Hands, air, candle.  
> Pairing: Severus/Hermione  
> Kink: Blindfolding
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Taking Turns

~

Her hands bound, her eyes blindfolded, Hermione shivered as cool air wafted over her naked body. 

“You should see yourself. You’re lovely in candlelight.”

Hermione bit her lower lip. “Severus,” she pleaded.

“You should be like this all the time,” his smooth voice continued. “Waiting here in my bed, your body laid out for me to do with as I wish.” 

Hermione could only imagine how she must look. She moaned softly.

“I should sell tickets,” he continued. “Imagine what people would pay to see such a picture.” 

His voice made something inside Hermione tremble. “You would never,” she whispered. “You’re too…possessive.”

“Am I?” Fingers pinched her nipple, making Hermione gasp. “You could be correct. Although are you sure I won’t just leave you here awaiting my whim? Go out to dinner with my friends while you lie here and wait, never knowing when I’ll return?” 

“I’m sure you won’t.” But even to her ears it sounded unsure. Severus was good at this game, good at keeping her off kilter. She could see him leaving her displayed for his pleasure while he went visiting. “If you do go away, you’ll be back.” 

“Perhaps. You are quite…tempting.” Fingers slid down her stomach, inching their way towards her wet cunt. 

Whimpering, Hermione spread her legs wider, her every nerve screaming for him to touch her where she needed him the most. His thumb toyed with her clit lightly, not enough to satisfy, but just enough to tease and torment. When he pushed a finger inside her, Hermione clung to it with her inner muscles. 

He growled. “Clever witch.” 

The finger’s withdrawal had her whimpering, but then there was the rustle of clothes, and the bed shifted, and hands cupped her arse, lifting her—

“Yes,” Hermione hissed as something thick, and blunt and familiar filled. “Yes!” 

He still had his clothes on, she felt the drag of clothes against her parted thighs as he plunged inside her over and over until, with a low cry, he spilled inside her, his body trembling. 

Hermione, still on the cusp, groaned as he slipped free, but moaned in relief when he shifted and his fingers and tongue slid into her and, after only a few blissful moments, brought her to orgasm. 

Arching up, she cried out as white hot pleasure swept over her. 

When she had caught her breath, the blindfold was gone and she lay safely in the curve of Severus’ arms. “I thought you’d last longer,” she murmured into his neck.

He snorted. “With you lying there, begging me to take you?” he asked. “No one’s that’s strong.” 

She smiled. “My turn next,” she said. “And I have several ideas for things for us to try.” 

He laughed. “I’m sure you do.” 

~


End file.
